Broken Well
by Ki Ravenblood
Summary: The Yu Yu gang is in Tokyo, and chaos ensues at Higurashi shrine, but what will they do when a certain crimson haired fox falls into the clutches of the tall and devious Lord of the West? Inu Yu Yu crossover, not as friendly as it sounds MM not H X K fic!
1. Surpises in Tokyo

Hey y'all, well I'm back, and all of my chapters to this story, which has received a better response than I had ever imagined possible, are being edited, revised, and reposted, I hope you enjoy, and I'm really sorry to past readers who are having to re-read this and are all going wtf.

**Disclaimer**: Yu Yu Hakusho is the intellectual property of Togashi. Likewise InuYasha is copyrighted and dually owned by Rumiko Takahashi and various media works that have offered us an amazing amount of amusement, pleasure, and frustration over the years.

**Warnings**: There is mild violence, possibly leading to intense graphic violence in the later future as this story progresses. This is a M/M Boy love story, and a crossover If you do not enjoy this type of fiction, please feel free to take yourself away from it and find something that is more to your tastes, my feelings wont be hurt. This story's rating is due to change as time progresses so I'm going to forewarn all of you.

**Rating**: PG-13 T

If you have any intellectual disagreements with me or my work feel free to contact me VIA PM, do not bring your complaints to the comments page and make it distasteful to other readers and reviewers, that is my only request. All opinions, complaints, and idea's are welcome and well appreciated.

Many Thanks,

Ki Ravenblood

_**Beginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginningline **_

"TOKYO!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed.

"Yes." Koenma said a bit impatiently, "Tokyo."

"WHAT! WHY!" Yusuke screamed before Kurama calmly walked over and took the compact from Yusuke's hand.

"Sir," the crimson haired Kurama said calmly, "Why are you sending us to Tokyo?"

"Finally somebody reasonable." Koenma said with an over exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Oh I'll show you reasonable!" Yusuke practically screamed while shaking his fist in the air.

Koenma ignored him. "You see Kurama," the toddler on the screen of the disguised blue compact said rather quickly, "For the last year or so there have been many cases of a young girl disappearing from the Tokyo area and showing up, oh you won't believe this." Koenma said, "Showing up somewhere between five hundred and five hundred and fifty years in the past."

He was right, they didn't believe him, "What, Yeah right." Kuwabara laughed, "No one can disappear and just reappear five hundred years earlier."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Kuwabara is right, it is just not possible for someone to just leap back five hundred years into the past." Kurama said, though he did not sound totally convinced having heard, and worked on cases, that quite a bit more bizarre. He also thought it might be possible if the Makai was involved, where time ran on a completely different stream.

"Well you may not believe it but it has been happening, and you guys are going to go to Tokyo to find out."

"Hn," Hiei spoke up for the first time, "And why do _all_ of us have to go, why not send the ningen's and be on with it?" the spiky haired demon questioned hotly.

"Yo three eyes, who ya callin' ningen?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama flinched at Kuwabara's slaughter of the language.

"Why you of course." Hiei said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which or course it was.)

"Anyway," Koenma's voice cut in, "pack your bags, actually just a bag, and tomorrow morning you will be transported to where you will be staying, and then I will give you your assignments."

"You mean you'll be there in person?" Yusuke asked.

"No dumbass!" the young Koenma screeched, "Botan will."

"WHAT!" Yusuke roared.

"Bye." With that Koenma hung up and they just stood there looking into the blank screen, looking quite silly being huddled around a simple blue mirror.

"Well this is a little bothersome." Kurama said in his same calm, rather emotionless voice that matched his emerald green eyes.

"A LITTLE!" Yusuke screeched, "It's Ma's birthday tomorrow and it will be one of the few times she is home." The slick haired, dark eyed spirit detective said frustrated, his fist pressed against his forehead.

"And Shizuru is returning from her trip to America tomorrow." Kuwabara piped in the same distressed voice as Urameshi.

"Hn." Hiei droned in, "You humans and your petty little reservations, I almost want to pity you, but your voices annoy me too much." And with that the short red eyed demon was gone.

Kurama watched short apparition leave, an indefinable gleam forming in his usually impassive eyes, then turned back to see Yusuke and Kuwabara smiling at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't worry, there's no way he can resist you." Yusuke said and Kuwabara started laughing.

Causing Kurama to become further flushed, "Look I've got to be going, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Sure thing _foxy_." Yusuke made sure to stress in the last word quite a bit, which only made Kuwabara laugh louder and turn Kurama pinker.

Kurama only waved before heading down the road.

_**Lonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelineloneline**_

The next morning Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara reluctantly and begrudgingly met up with Botan in the park by the swings.

"Hiya guys!" she said in her usual overly chipper voice (the one that Yusuke often commented on being destined to crack the thin sheet of ozone that kept them separated from space someday in the near future.)

"Hey Botan." Kuwabara said after yawning.

"So how are we getting to Tokyo?" Yusuke asked, though he didn't sound at all interested. He too was yawning; He wore his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans, it was obvious he did not care at all for appearances on this occasion, wanting nothing more than to return to his futon and go back to bed.

"We're flying!" Botan said happily, she was wearing, instead of her usual pink, a lavender kimono and her hair was pulled into a double bun do, something none of them were used to seeing, though at the same time none were surprised.

"I'll run." Hiei said disgruntled, he, like Yusuke, regarded wardrobe in the usual sense, outfitting himself in his usual black garments, sword, and white bandana.

Kurama looked a little flushed and uncomfortable, his long silky read hair was pulled back and he was wearing a dark battle suit, identical to the one he wore during the last round of the dark tournament, except that instead of being yellow and red it was a deep midnight blue and white.

"Something the matter Kurama?" Botan asked, she hadn't noticed that Kurama's gaze had been locked on an unknowing Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara on the other hand were trying and failing to stifle there laughter.

Kurama coughed, "N-no nothing, I'm just not too fond of flying is all." Though that was a lie, Kurama was perfectly alright with flying, but they didn't know that.

"And what are you two boys giggling about?" Botan asked, suddenly turning on the giggling duo.

Yusuke shook a hand at her, telling her that it was nothing, "J-just an inside joke is all." He said when he caught his breath enough to talk; Kuwabara was not so quick to recover.

"Hmpf, boys." She said simply, "Well we should get going or Koenma's gonna have my hide."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing again and Botan was getting more than a little annoyed.

Hiei looked at them, "How does it feel in that fog of idiocy?" he asked the two laughing humans.

They just continued to laugh.

_**lonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelineloneline**_

Not too long after take off they arrived outside a rather large shrine, "Where are we?" Kurama asked when they landed, still looking a little flustered.

"This is the Higurashi Shrine; this is the point of origin where your case will begin." Botan explained. "For a little over a year now a young girl, only a year younger than you Kurama, has been jumping from this time to the feudal era." after a moment to catch her breath she continued, "Also," she said, "another young person has been jumping from the past to this time. And that is ultimately more dangerous in many cases."

"Who is this girl?" Yusuke asked, completely disregarding the last part of Botan's explanation.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is sixteen and her grandfather is the founder of this shrine." She said, not even noticing his lack of interest, "Koenma has arranged for you guys to room here, and paid the grandfather a very decent amount, so you'd better solve the case."

"Yes Ma'am." Yusuke said while standing erect and giving a mock salute.

After settling in and getting acquainted with the Higurashi family they all got to work, much to everyone's displeasure (except Kurama who got to take care of the flowers and other plants surrounding the shrine.)

When they had all finished their assigned chores, they met back in the large room they had been assigned, except for of course Hiei, whom had decided he would much prefer to rest on the roof away from the foolish humans and what he conserved contagious idiocy; he often warned Kurama against spending so much time with them.

They were all sitting there just chatting, at least Yusuke and Kuwabara were more in the middle of the argument, but same thing really, when they heard yelling from out near the well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOT FOUR MEN STAYING IN YOUR HOME?" An annoyingly doglike male voice screamed, well screeched is more accurate; it sliced through the night like a steak knife through warm butter.

Then they heard Kagome's voice, they had met her earlier that morning and much to everyone's surprise and Hiei's amusement, Kurama had taken an immediate distaste to her.

Her aggravating voice made the kitsune flinch as it rang through the night like an out of key piano. "Does she ever shut up?" he said through gritted teeth, looking up from his book, his green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiei's voice suddenly yelled through the night. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOAAHHHHhhhhhhh!" they heard a hard thump outside of the rice paper door.

Kurama's eyes flashed again.

"Who the hell are you demon?" That annoying, dog like voice growled ferociously.

"I wouldn't be talking cat!"

"CAT!" The voice roared.

"Umm. . ." Yusuke said confused, "Should we react?"

Kurama looked back at his book, "STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kagome's voice rang out, half pleading half angry, it was enough to make Kurama's hair stand on end.

"Oh that's it!" Kurama threw down his book and stomped out of the room, rage evident in his usually cool composure.

"Ummm. . . What was that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kurama stomped out of the room, he had four days to read that book and nobody would be silent enough for him to finish it, it was unnerving, even being himself and holding the top spot in his school, it was not easy to read an entire book in English with such a short time period.

When he got outside he saw quite a sight. There stood Hiei, katana drawn, red eyes set in a deep glare, and across from him was a rather angry looking dog demon. He had long silver hair, a boyish face, yellow eyes and strange black eyebrows that didn't match him. He was glaring, his clawed hand on the hilt of a rather shabby looking sword.

Before Kurama knew what he was doing it had already left his mouth, "SIT! BOTH OF YOU!" He heard two wails and both the silver and the black haired demons fell face first into the dirt.

He was gasping hard, anger seeping through his body. "I-have-been-trying-to-read-this-book-for-the-last-six and a half-hours!" his voice said with venom, "I've got two hours to finish it and send off my report to my sensei, so please BE QUIET!" he turned around on his heel and walked back into the house, taking notice of the six confused heads that were looking out of the doorway, a cat at the bottom of the heep.

The kitsune was cursing under his breath in some language that no one could understand, except Hiei, and surprisingly enough Grandpa Higurashi.

"If the noise doesn't stop I'll give them all to the plants." He vowed.

Kagome blinked a few time, "Wait . . . how?" she pointed to the silver haired demon then to Kurama. The dramatic scene became all but laughable as Buyo mewed pitifully from underneath Sota.

_**endinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendingline**_

Well there you have it, the re-installment of my first chapter, I'm so sorry to all of you who are reading through this wondering what the hell is wrong with me. For further information look at the next chapter.

Read and Review please, and I will hopefully have a few more chapters up ASAP


	2. War at Higurashi Shrine

-1

Here it is, the second installment to Broken Well, revised and reposted. Enjoy.

_**Beginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginninglinebeginningline**_

Hiei looked at the red haired kitsune as if rotting milk was placed right under his sensitive nose for the rest of the night and all of the next day. And the said kitsune had a smug look plastered on his alabaster face as he was able to read under a giant oak tree in the middle of the forest. After all he wasn't required to deal with the garden today.

Kagome just walked around asking herself questions, and the silver haired demon, who they later learned' was Inuyasha, and a half demon (a very temperamental half demon.) But that didn't seem to be too much of a problem for the equally temperamental spirit detective who like Inuyasha had to him, seemed to take a rather quick liking to the henyou. Inuyasha was beginning to take a liking to Kurama, much to Kagome's dismay.

Kurama sighed happily as he finished the last page of his book ,Gone with the Wind, He had finally gotten it done, but not in time, that upset him, he had really been hoping to make a good example of himself. But as disappointed as he was he mailed off his report that afternoon and didn't think much more of it, and didn't even seem to remember the previous night's events.

That evening sat down with the others and spoke as if nothing had happened, and none of the others, except for Inuysasha and Hiei, the victims, and Kagome, another victim as far as she was concerned, even seemed to care.

Every time Kagome looked at the red haired fox her cheeks would puff up in anger and her face would get red, which only made the usually good natured fox laugh inwardly.

_**Lonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelinelonelineloneline**_

It was day five of their stay at the Higurashi shrine, and all hell had broken loose. It was World War III, and more than once the entire household had to take cover. Kurama and Kagome hated each other, it was apparent, and even more so on the fourth day when the kitsune's teacher sent him back his book report and another book to read; the same one. Hiei and the gang had never seen the fox so angry before, and all of them, even the careless little demon were a little more than reluctant to approach the fuming kitsune.

Later that day they all knew why.

_Mr. Minomino_

_I have recently graded your latest book report and have _

_to, unhappily, I assure you, decline your grade for this report. I _

_apologize for the inconvenience and am sorry to say that this work _

_is a crippling dent to your precedence unless you can find the time to read _

_this piece of literature more thoroughly._

_I was not at all intrigued by your last attempt at this_

_assignment and will, from past courtesies, allow you to redo the report_

_and turn it in for a full recounting of the grade. I would like to receive _

_your finished assignment, along with an outline of, The Dialogues of Plato,_

_sent to me and on my desk by Monday. _

_Eagerly I await to read what you have come up with._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Ichinomiya_

Hiei had managed to get the letter after Kurama had stormed out of the kitchen in a rage, his cheeks almost as crimson as his hair, cursing Kagome to the depths of hell, and wherever else she could suffer for all eternity. At the words written in the note Hiei began to sweat and mentally told himself to not mention this to the fox, but on the outside he just looked at it, "Hn."

After the letter Kurama had left for the forest in rage and knocked down one of Kagome's prized plates (an art project that she was quite infatuated with, having received an outstanding score on semi-originality and taste) it had a little pig with the words "Oink Oink" bordering it. She was furious, even though the plastic thing hadn't broken; she accused Kurama of doing it on purpose. This wasn't a good idea considering the fox's mood; she learned this a little too late, as Kurama had quite rudely informed her that he could care less if a prized blue diamond was shattered to bits, as long as it was hers and he was the one who had done it, and he excused himself, in just as impolite a manner, forgetting any form of tradition, or the use of formal Japanese.

And now they would just glare at each other, twice things ended up being thrown, Kagome's doing, and the group stared in shock when Kurama roared at the girl in a pitiless rage. They were all sure that they would have been thrown out, had Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother not retreated on vacation after their first night, all seeming to realize the danger of remaining in a houseful of demons, and their enraged, and assumed hormonal daughter.

Inuyasha had stayed and was, even though he liked Kurama, threatening the fox's life if he touched Kagome, Kurama's surprising reply to this had been, "Why would I touch such a thing?" Only Hiei understood his true meaning, and Kagome puffed out her cheeks again, looking so very much like a blowfish that even Hiei had to snicker, and nearly started to cry; but she kept in her tears.

Kurama stood up and sighed, "Something wrong man?" Yusuke asked his chocolate brown eyes filled with his usual curiosity.

"Just need some air." He started towards the door, and walked out, his eyes closed, something was obviously bothering him as he walked blindly into the remorseless sun, his crimson hair shining brightly under its rays, and his pale alabaster skin seeming to disappear behind the glow the emanated from the sparkling strands

Silent as death, and just as illusive, Hiei followed him, nobody but Yusuke noticed his exit. Once outside he saw Kurama standing bye small shrine, his back leaning against the newly replaced wood. The kitsune's eyes remained closed, just like they were when he had left, and he was facing the shadows, halfway hidden by the dense apparition of light.

Hiei came and stood beside him, remaining quiet until he was spoken to. Kurama sighed, his long red locks curling in the wind, when he opened his eyes again Hiei's heart pounded at the sight of those marvelous emerald pools, "He knew, he knows exactly what's going on, he knows, and he knows we can't deal with it, not in the state we are now."

"You can." Was Hiei's simple reply, "And he knows you can."

"Yusuke's the spirit detective, not I!" Kurama cried, there was a disarray of confusion and various other emotions swimming in his bright green eyes, unable to be hidden by an impassive wall any longer, "This task is far more dangerous than even Sensui had been, how can he think I can take it on alone!"

"Is that why your nerves have been so on edge?"

_**endinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinglineendinelineendingline**_

Alright there you have it, I'm going to leave it at this for now, please Read and review. And thank you to everyone who has come back to this story. I'm so sorry about having to do this, I just hope you will all be patient with me.

Ki Ravenblood


End file.
